


Precioso

by ravenW_97



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: Solo sus sueños y bailes de la niñez evitaban que perdiera por completo la fe.





	Precioso

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todos—.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Aquí Cordelia tiene entre diez y trece años. Es corto sí, pero tenía ganas de escribirle algo bonito a Cordelia.

**PRECIOSO**

Sonreía mientras daba miles de giros por toda la habitación. El color azul y vacío de las paredes en aquel lugar solitariamente enorme, parecía adquirir un tono más vivaz a cada paso que daba, a cada segundo que su corazón se volvía más ligero y tarareaba. Casi podía apreciar los rayos del sol colarse por la ventana, incluso aunque fuera de noche y las cortinas estuvieran cerradas.

Vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas, sus largos cabellos danzaban en el aire mientras su vestido gris se transformaba en otro lleno de volantes y tonos pasteles.

Su imaginación, como polvos de hadas, volvía sus anhelos tangibles, limpiaba sus ojos y justo en aquellos momentos, era cuando Cordelia se deleitaba ante la verdadera apariencia del mundo, tan acogedora, tan sencilla y tan esplendorosa.

Y el frío se perdía entre la calidez que encontraba hasta el rincón más alejado, arisco y oscuro, mientras ella bailaba encantada, fingiendo ser como las princesas de los cuentos que leía todas las tardes.

Como todas esas doncellas que le prometió Karl Heinz que ella sería.

De pronto, el _ataque_ de una _vil bruja_ logró alcanzarla y por poco la opresión en su corazón rompió su castillo. Sin embargo Cordelia resistió y canto más alto, más libre y soñadora, a un futuro repleto de dicha, a uno donde estaría al lado de su amado esposo, tendría hijos que adorar y proteger, y en el cual volvería a escuchar la bella voz de su madre.

Ella creería, mantendría su fe intacta aunque pasaran miles de años, porque **él** lo juró, que la haría llorar de felicidad y que cuando llegara el momento, su corazón tendría todo lo que deseaba y añoraba.

Así que Cordelia continuaría dando lo mejor de sí misma para tocar tal utopía.

Y para no romperse en el camino, en las noches bailaría y cantaría sobre dulces fantasías, a la espera de un cambio, de una mañana rebosante de magia.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
